1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool guiding devices and more particularly pertains to a cutting tool pattern guide for supporting a template in a spaced relationship relative to a blade during cutting of a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool guiding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool guiding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool guiding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,263; U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,566; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,654; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,596; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,641.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a cutting tool pattern guide for supporting a template in a spaced relationship relative to a blade during cutting of a work piece which includes an adjustable mounting assembly securable to a portion of a saw, and an engaging assembly extending from the mounting assembly for supporting a guide pin laterally adjacent to a blade of the saw so as to guide a template and associated work piece relative to the saw blade.
In these respects, the cutting tool pattern guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a template in a spaced relationship relative to a blade during cutting of an associated work piece.